ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evlen Byelion
Evlen Byelion is an episode of Evan Billion in season 3. Plot Evan is eating cheesecake, when suddenly, the cheesecake flies to the ceiling. Evan turns into Skybird and flies up to it, but the cheesecake flies to the side. Evan keeps flying after the cheesecake, and it lands in his hand. He gets ready to drop it in his mouth when a grasshopper jumps out of the cheesecake and into his mouth. Evan drops the cheesecake over his head and chokes, and reverts to normal and falls to the floor. He gets up and studders over to a place where a Zubbajall is flying into a map, to Canada where Evan is currently staying, and back to the map, where he will keep flying through it. But he goes too fast and a black hole opens. A person that looks like Evan but is wearing a chick hat, arms, and legs jumps out and the clone says that his name is Evlen Chicklin. Evan laughs, then Evlen gets mad at Evan for laughing at him and says he will destroy Canada. Evlen turns into Stickerman, and shoots stickers at Evan. Evan keeps on laughing, but gets covered in stickers all over and gets trapped. He then takes off his hat, arms, legs, and picture and stick them to a helicopter which is flying over Canada. He then jumps on the helicopter and knocks out the pilot, then flies more. Evan tells his team, then turns into Skybird and flies the team around to find Evlen. When they find him, they see him as LMN-eat eating stuff. Evan jumps down as MPHinity and chases Evlen around and shoots tornadoes at him. But Evlen eats the tornadoes and turns into Appident, but he was going for Chalkstar. Evan turns into Axxident, but was going for Rockstar. There is an epic battle scene, then Evlen gets on a moose and starts riding away. Evan gets on another moose and starts chasing him. They crash into a hockey stadium, where both moose slip on pucks and out the side of the stadium. They both crash around, and Evan and his moose stop near a cliff. Evlen and his moose slide off the cliff onto a large piece of syrup. They get stuck in the syrup, and the syrup damages Evlen's systems. Evan says, "Time to wash it up," and shoots water at the syrup, which drains it into a giant drain. The drain turns into a black hole and sucks down all the syrup. Evan wonders where the portal comes from and Kevin comes and says that he hotwired it. Practice Makes Perfect Ray is on his ship, with a fake Caecus. He presses a button, that makes the Caecus run. Ray chases it, then goes to the other side with his hands out. He catches the Caecus. Later, he makes a hamburger trail up to his ship. Caecus follows it and Ray does what he practiced. Caecus runs to the left of Ray, then runs up. Ray chases him, and Caecus runs in a circle. Ray chases him in the circle, and Caecus makes a hole in the floor, making Ray fall out. Later, Ray is playing with a toy Caecus and toy cactuses. He drops all the cactuses on the toy Caecus, then picks up the toy and traps him in a toy cage. Then, Ray makes a large hamburger and puts it in a cactus field. Caecus walks into the cactus field, and Ray drops one cactus. Caecus runs up and to the side. Ray runs to him and drops the second cactus. Caecus runs up and to the side. Ray runs to him and drops the third cactus. Caecus runs up and to the side. Ray runs up to him and drops the fourth cactus. It lands on Ray, and Caecus runs away. Ray is in his ship, playing with the toy Caecus and a toy train. Ray uses his fingers to chase the toy on the tracks, then releases the train and that crushes Caecus. He puts his plan in action, chasing Caecus onto a train track. The train comes, and Caecus runs in the opposite direction. Caecus runs to the train tracks over a deep pit. Ray carefully gets on the train tracks, and he sees the train coming. Caecus runs far up the track. Ray tries to follow him, but his foot gets caught on the track near the switch. He pulls the switch so that the train curves around him. The train track in front of and behind Ray combine to become a curved train track around Ray, but his train track is not connected to anything and he falls down. Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Helicopter pilot Villains *Evlen Chicklin Aliens Used By Evan *Skybirdx2 *MPHinity *Axxident (accidental transformation;selected was Rockstar) By Evlen *Stickerman *LMN-eat *Appident Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero